


Family and Victory

by my3scape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll take care of them wont you? Tell them how much their Daddy loved them. That I'll always be proud of them. That I never wanted to leave you all. You'll do all of this right? And show them your love as well?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not JKR, I'm just borrowing her characters for a minute. She'll get them back in more or less the same condition. Besides, I'm broke so there's no point in suing me.

Severus watched his husband as he looked out their bedroom window. After hearing him sigh and slump against the window Severus got up, walked to his husband and wrapped his arms about him while kissing his hair and his temple. Smiling he felt his husband settle against him while joining their hands and steeling them over his abdomen. It may have been seconds or hours later that Harry turned in his husband's arms and kissed him softly on the lips and holding his hands said, "You'll take care of them wont you? Tell them how much their Daddy loved them. That I'll always be proud of them. That I never wanted to leave you all. You'll do all of this right? And show them your love as well?"

"Yes, love. I'll do all that and more. But you will survive the final confrontation. We have to much to live for, for you to die. When our daughters are born and you leave to fulfill the prophecy, we'll be waiting for you. And when our son is born months later, I still wont stop listening for your key in out door. But they will never doubt our love for each other, or for them. They'll always know that you left to destroy Voldemort for them, and me."

"Good"

**A Month Later…**

"Pater, meet your daughters Andrea Eilleen Potter-Snape and Angela Lily Potter-Snape. I love you four so much. And please don't put any names from my family in out son's first and middle names. Good-bye love." And with a bittersweet kiss and a long look in his husbands face, a kiss to the babe's foreheads, and one to his husband's womb where their son lay he left to destroy Voldemort.

**Five Months Later…**

The day their son was born Harry returned.

Expecting to find his family in their rooms, even injured he headed there. When he didn't he panicked and began a limping run to the hospital wing, hoping to high heaven that they were only in the infirmary and not gone. Just as he entered the hospital wing he heard Poppy say "Congratulations Professor Potter-Snape, you have a healthy little boy." Gasping in relief he collapsed to the floor.

On waking Harry was greeted by the sight of Poppy fussing over him and his husband holding their newborn son while repeatedly pressing kisses to Harry's hand.

"Hey love." Harry croaked, as he tightened his grip on his husband's hand. "What's his name?"

"Josiah Alexander Potter-Snape. Do you want to hold him love?"

Harry nodded while tugging Severus up to sit next to him. And after settling Josiah on his left arm he snaked his right about Severus's waist, before pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. Then he turned to Severus and rememorized his face before pouring all his heart into a shared kiss and nestling into his husband's side.

"Andrea and Angela are with Minerva."

"Do you think we could pick them up and head home?"

"Let's check with Poppy first."

"Go on, go on. I know neither of you like being here. Collect your daughters and spend time as a family like you are meant to."

Minerva opened her door and immediately pulled her _three _favorite men into a hug, embarrassing both the elder Potter-Snapes. Then she said, "You must want your girls, let me get them. And Mr. Potter, excuse me, Potter-Snape, tomorrow you had better have an explanation for me."

"Yes ma'am. I'll talk to you tomorrow after dinner. Assuming Sev lets me out of our rooms."

That evening Harry bonded with their children from the safety of his husband's embrace until Sev fell asleep. Then moving carefully so as to not wake his family he put the children to bed, kissing their forehead and whispering, "Daddy loves you so much." Lastly he scooped his spouse into his arms and carried him to bed where he fell asleep spooning his husband. The next day they would tend their family and reconnect on multiple levels before joining the outside world and delivering long overdue explanations.


	2. Life After Voldemort

Platform 9 ¾

“Daddy, will you or Pater be disappointed if we aren’t in your houses?”

“No loves, we understand that Slytherins like our Angela are cunning, and Andrea like Ravenclaws love learning for the sake of it, and Gryffindors like Josiah are brave, sometimes foolish, but brave. And we know you might surprise us and be more loyal and hardworking than we know like the Hufflepuffs. We could never be disappointed in you.”

Welcoming Feast

“Potter-Snape, Andrea!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Potter-Snape, Angela!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Potter-Snape, Josiah!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

That Night

“You know Sev, if this next one is in Hufflepuff, we’ll have a child in all the houses.”

“What next one?” He said stalking over to his husband.

Harry took hold of his husband’s hand and kissed him so that he would be distracted when he dropped the glamour disguising his four month pregnant belly and placed their joined hands upon it. “This next one.” He said breaking their kiss.

“Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?”

“Because I know you love. If you had known before the kids left you would have focused on me and not on them. And also, you were going to be hit hard by the empty nest of ours, but by telling you now I can keep you from being depressed by our temporarily empty nest.”

Severus responded by sweeping Harry into his arms and kissing him silly as he spun them around. “Thank you Harry.” He said in a heartfelt whisper, before taking him to bed to demonstrate just how thankful he was.

Two Days Later

“Ah, I thought I would see you this time Severus. Harry, go ahead and hop up on your usual bed.”

“Of course Poppy.”

“Let’s make sure you wont interfere with my tests Severus…Congratulations, you are a month along. Everything is fine. Just stand over there like you did last time.  
So Harry, do you want to know how many you are having now that Severus knows? And would you like to know the sex?

“Number, yes, now would be fine. Sex Sev?”

“Please.”

“Triplets, two boys and a girl.”

“At least four in eight months…”

Severus sensing the oncoming panic attack pushed Poppy out of the way as he moved to hold his husband close, saying into his ear, “Shhhh, shhhh, I took care of two on my own with another on the way and loads more stress and worry than we will have this time, shhh, shhh, everything will work out. We will be able to help each other, and this summer, we have three free babysitters or nannies to help us. Shhhh, shhhh, it will be alright.” until Harry calmed.

Poppy, who had left to give them a moment poked her head in but seeing that they weren’t going to move for a while continued on to some mis-transfigured sixth years that had come in.

“Are you sure we can do this? I know I can handle a second pregnancy, but can you?”

“What are you saying?”

“I love you. And as much as I would love to see you bear my children, I don’t want to do that at the cost of you in my life, our life.”

“Harry, love, our magic wont take on more than it can handle. It will ensure that we and our triplets and however many I am carrying will pull through just fine. We’ll be fine.” He said before moving out of the way to let Poppy check on his husband and his children.

“They’re fine, would you like to see them?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”


End file.
